


Your Voice is My Favorite Sound

by okayatbest



Series: Eighteen [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, apparently that's all i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hasn't been able to enjoy silence since moving in with Harry, but maybe silence is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice is My Favorite Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's "Parachutes."

Today, Niall was happy. He and Harry had been able to relax all day. They were able to go swimming in Harry’s, well, their, pool. Then, they were even able to finish writing a song they had started together. Afterwards, they decided to cuddle up on their sofa and watch some moves. Niall’s not sure how long ago that was, because about thirty minutes in he fell asleep. And now he awoke to a nice, peaceful silence.

Since moving in with Harry, NIall quickly realized that his days of peaceful silence were pretty much gone. Although, it’s not like he hadn’t known that already. He had dated Harry for three years before making this decision and they had been friends for years before they started dating. Niall has always been fully aware of Harry’s talking.

Don’t get him wrong. Niall loved hearing Harry talk. Niall found Harry’s voice remarkably soothing, while also sexy. Niall would often ask Harry questions that he knew would have Harry talking for hours. He loved watching Harry get excited when he told Niall about this new song he heard, or how please he was when he told Niall a joke that he had learned, or even when he just told him about his day. Harry’s voice was incredible and with his crazy hand gestures and his dimpled smile, well, Niall’s a sucker for it all.

Niall’s favorite part of Harry’s voice was how much it sounded and felt safe. Harry’s voice gave Niall this sense of security and home. He felt at home when he heard Harry. Harry yawning good morning. Harry singing in the shower and while he cleaned. Harry talking on the phone with his mom. Harry laughing while watching tv. Harry whispering words filled with love in Niall’s ear every night. It all reminded him of home. Harry was Niall’s home. And yeah, that though initially scared Niall. Wasn’t it way too early to making a connection like that? But he quickly realized that he had nothing to be scared off. He could feel Harry’s love for him. Everything Harry did was filled completely with love. And Harry was the one who wanted them to live together; who convinced Niall when Niall was sure it would lead to trouble. Harry was the one who was so sure, so confident of their love. Niall knew Harry loved him, and that was exactly why Niall accepted the thoughts in his head. Harry was it for him. And this made Niall happy.

But Niall was not happy to finally realize that fHarry was nowhere in sight and the house was extremely quiet. No singing, or laughing, or mumbling. Nothing. This couldn’t be good.

Niall quickly jumped off the couch to search for the unusually quiet Harry. Thankfully, the kitchen and living room were so close, because soon after getting up, Niall could see Harry in the kitchen. And he seemed to be, fighting with a box of matches?

“Harry, what in the world are you doing? And why are there matches all over the floor?” Niall tried to hide a laugh at Harry’s scared jump.

“Niall, you’re up. I thought you’d stay sleeping for a little longer. Did I wake you?” Niall’s smile came out full force upon seeing Harry’s cute, even if pointless, worried face.

“No, Harry. You didn’t wake me. But when I did wake up, the silence scared me. I thought something had happened to you. You’re never this quiet.” Niall’s smirk caused Harry’s worried frown to quickly turn into a pout.

“I’ve been quiet before. You were just asleep, so you didn’t know. Which shows how quiet I was.”

“Fair enough. But you still haven’t told me why you seem to fighting with matches.”

At this, Harry’s face started to turn a slight pink. “Well, I, uh. I kind of wanted to surprise you with dinner. I made a casserole and I thought I’d make it a bit more romantic by lighting candles, but I couldn’t find my lighter. So, I found these matches, but they’re being a bit difficult.”

“Harry Styles, you are the sweetest person. I, I can’t. Why did you do all of this?”

Harry’s face scrunched up at Niall’s question, clearly confused. “Because I _wanted_ to. Because I wanted to make you happy. Because I love you.”

  
Obviously this wasn’t the first time they had exchanged those words, but it still always made Niall feel like the first time Harry told him that. He remembers Harry’s worried face. As if Niall would even think about leaving him hanging. He still feels his eyes tear up and his heart swell, and he still feels his mouth open, almost as if it’s in autopilot, to say, “I love you too.”


End file.
